Hiding in Plain Sight
by Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde
Summary: Rose has a daughter, claims she is the niece of Severus Snape. Hides from her family. Left Scorpius, even when she knew he was her daughter's father. She is now in Oregon... and trying to seem like a normal Police Detective when she meets the Town Grimm.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter was EDITED ON: January 6, 2015

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 1

Rose ran home after the Auror mission, well technically not home. She had to go pick up her daughter from daycare, and then she had to go to the small apartment that they lived in, make dinner, clean, play with her daughter, give her daughter a bath, and then put the baby to bed. This was her routine... Monday through Fridays was hectic, same thing everyday. Saturdays she would get up when the baby got up, but then bring the baby into her bed and the two would sleep for another hour. Most times Saturdays involved spending time with her baby, food shopping, and trying to just stay sane. She had been so grateful when she had found a very specific person two months after her daughter was born. She had asked him to help her keep her and her baby hidden in exchange for her cleaning his place two to three times a week.

"Hello, Miss Snape." The young woman smiled upon seeing Rose enter the daycare, late... again.

"I'm so sorry! I-" Rose tried to explain.

"It's alright, Eleanor fell asleep so we just let her sleep." The young woman smiled.

"Thank you." Rose sighed and then picked up her daughter after signing the papers. She then headed to go to her cleaning job at the man's house. She knocked on his door and he opened it. She smiled curtly and entered. "Hello, Sir." She smiled.

"Rose, you need to explain why the Daily Prophet is announcing you dead." The tall man with shoulder length hair, coal black eyes, crooked nose, and all black clothing spoke.

"I've explained that to you before, Uncle Sev." She smiled. She had explained everything to him. From what happened after the war to how her and her cousins have always considered him their Uncle along with many who were either protecting Harry Potter or helping secretly. But she had also explained how they all thought he was dead. He had explained to her how he had survived and decided to leave England while everyone thought he was dead. So they had formed a Uncle and Niece relationship over the months.

"Give me Eleanor, Rose." She handed Eleanor over and then asked what needed to be cleaned. It was mostly the same things, dusting shelves, and making sure the windows were clean. Once done, only about a half hour later, she found Severus Snape asleep in his chair with Eleanor asleep in his arms. She smiled and flicked her wand, and the blanket from the couch went over Severus and Eleanor ever so gently.

She headed over to the kitchen to see if Severus had started Dinner or if she should make dinner. Upon entering the kitchen it was clear he had already started dinner. A pot was being stirred by a spoon and by the smell of it, it was chicken noodle soup. She pulled out two regular bowls and one plastic kid's bowl. She put the pasta into the soup, so the taste would mix in.

She sat at the Kitchen table for a while. Just thinking. She had made it to America, kept her name as Rose Weasley... until she found out that she was pregnant the next month when she was late. She had cursed under her breath but had decided to keep the baby. It was Scorpius and Rose's baby... but Scorpius would never know. Rose often wondered how he would have reacted to the news. She loved to think about seeing him when the baby was born and him holding Eleanor in his arms for the first time. She had loved Scorpius... and still did. But she hated the fact that she left him, and knew that if she went back... for all she knew he could have had another girlfriend within the nine months she was gone. Besides he wouldn't want her with the baby... it was harder on a relationship. It could have destroyed them.

The only way she would believe herself was when she told herself that they would have fallen apart due to the stress of having a baby and being complete opposites. They never would have made it. They would have crashed and crumbled just like everyone wanted them to. They would have made the rift between Gryffindor and Slytherin far worse than it had been. They would have recreated the Rivalry between their families. They never would have made it.

She opened her rucksack and pulled out her papers for tomorrow's mission. She was supposed to have a British Auror in to aide her in finding an escaped Death-Eater by the name of Silas. The Auror, it didn't tell her who it was or anything. She only hoped it wasn't someone who could see through her disguise. She had gotten her hair colored brown, her eyes were still blue, freckles across her nose... but she didn't think she looked like a Weasley anymore. She was known as Auror Rose Snape. She had worked with a British Auror a month ago, who had asked if she knew Severus Snape. She had lied and asked who he was talking about. She knew if the Auror had been good at Occlumency he could have peered through the lie.

She ate dinner with Severus and then took Eleanor home. Before she left Severus told her, "I blocked your Magical Signature from those who could find it. Rose, if something happens on that mission tomorrow... Just know that Eleanor needs a mother. I can protect her if something does happen... but I would prefer it if I was not needed to raise her."

"Understood, Uncle Sev." She nodded and then left for home. She bathed Eleanor and put her to bed before going to bed herself.

* * *

"Rose, meet your partner who is going to help you track your next escapee." Her Head Auror, Pugsley Addams, spoke. "This is Auror James Potter from the British Ministry of Magic."

"Pleasure." She said with a smile and shook the man's hand like she didn't know who he was. She knew exactly who he was. In fact she knew every detail to his life right up to the past year. He smiled and shook her hand. She then picked up the file from Pugsley's desk and walked out. She was wearing khakis, red blouse, nice brown boots, and a black pleather jacket.

"So, Miss Snape..." She heard James's try to start a conversation as they were heading out into the street of New York City.

"Mr. Potter, or James, whichever you prefer. If you are going to ask me if I know a Severus Snape, I have only ever heard stories of the man from other British Aurors I have had to work with." She said and then headed towards Central Park at a brisk walk.

"Call me James, if I may call you Rose. Why are we walking? We could get a cab. We could have-" She cut him off.

"James, we are walking because we are in a city of over a 8 million people. Take a cab and you are likely to get stuck in traffic if you don't know the way around the streets. And we can't just poof there. So walking is the option." She replied as they briskly made it towards Central Park, apparently one of their person's favorite places to be. They sat on a bench watching people pass them.

"Can I ask you a couple questions?" He asked.

"Fine."

"Have you ever been to the UK? You look oddly familiar."

"No." She lied, and forced herself not to cry and not to tear up. She had never once lied to James, he had been the first to know about Scorpius and her... and she had begged him not to tell anyone. He had kept the promise until she told the rest of the family. Albus was the second to know, but it hurt more to lie to her older cousin who had been one of the only ones who had supported Rose and Scorpius while they were dating. He had defended them countless times against their families and even against the press when it was first found out. He had fought for them in the halls of Hogwarts when they had become friends. He didn't see Scorpius as a Malfoy. He saw Scorpius as Scorpius, a regular Slytherin who had a bad family past. She felt her heart break when she lied to James for the first time.

"Have you ever heard of Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Did you hear the story about a Gryffindor and Slytherin dating?"

"Yes." James nodded and they continued to watch people, waiting for the Convict to show up. "How'd you do it?" He asked suddenly.

"Do what?"

"How did you leave, knowing you would break everyone's heart and still leave?"

"What are you talking about?" _How the hell did he figure it out!? _She cursed herself inwardly as she kept a cool look on the outside.

"You know what I am talking about, Rose _Snape_." He emphasized her last name as he looked over at her, searching her eyes.

He was her one cousin that she had never lied to. He had been the first to know that she and Scorpius had been friends, and then had been the first to know that she and Scorpius were dating. He had protected them in Hogwarts. He had protected them from the families, press, and other students. She had never lied to him. And here she was lying to him.

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about." She said looking at him.

"Don't lie to me, Rosie. You left Scorpius, the Pride, and even his Family. You left because you were terrified and felt as though everyone was against you two. Why?" She ignored him, so he continued, "He loved you. He was going to ask you to marry him the day you left. The day you gave up even though he had been fighting for the two of you ever since you gave him that chance. He had finally gotten the blessing from your parents and you left. You father gave him the blessing because he fought to be with you. He fought the families, traditions, and everything and everyone who question the two of you just to be by your side. You left him. He was so broken when you left."

She glared at him. "What I do is not your business."

"It is when the man you love, who loves you back, was so broken that he only after a year of searching for you did he give up. He _gave up_, Rose. You got what you wanted. You shattered the heart that loved you beyond repair. He refuses to date anyone else, for fear of having the same thing happen. You think by leaving it would have only affected you and Scorpius. Let me tell you something, Rose. The Pride was broken, we barely trust each other. We were ripped apart and fighting for weeks and months. We only just started healing the wounds that we caused once you left. Your parents are heartbroken thinking it was something they did to make you leave. Rose, come home." That broke her.

"Don't tell them you found me, James." She replied.

"Just tell me why you left... please." She saw the pain in his eyes. He was one of her best friends, cousins, and her protector. She gave in.

"I was tired of living in their shadow, James. I was tired of everyone judging Scorp and I." She replied barely loud enough that he could hear her, but she knew he heard. She hesitated before saying, "We would have broken and fell apart after the baby anyway."

She saw the shock on James' face. Then heard him ask, "You were pregnant?" She nodded her head at his words. "... you left and you were pregnant... did Scorpius know?" She shook her head 'no'.

"I didn't know I was pregnant until the following month, the month after I left." Rose replied sadly.

"Why didn't you come home?" James asked, she heard the anger, frustration, pain, and sadness in his voice.

"Because... even though I was sad, I convinced myself that Scorpius and I would have fallen apart after the baby." She said watching the surrounding area for their wanted man.

"What does the baby look like? How old is it?" James asked. It had been one year since she left... it would be one year tomorrow to be exact.

"Three Months at the end of the month. She is beautiful, James. She has blonde hair like Scorpius and the other Malfoys, but she has bright blue eyes like me and some of the other Weasleys." She replied.

"I promise I won't tell..." James replied quietly. She saw the sadness in his eyes at his words.

"There is our guy." Rose changed the subject when she saw the Convict walk past them she got up and followed at a distance. Only to approach the man by tapping his shoulder. "Hi, sir. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions..." She showed her badge and the stunned him before he could do anything. She arrested him, reading him his rights before hauling him to his feet. She looked at James and said, "All yours."

* * *

"You need to learn to work with the partners, Rose!" Pugsley scolded, it was after James had taken the Convict back to England and Puglsey figured out she had once again took control of the partnership.

"Sir, I just think it is fair that you keep pairing me with people from my past." Rose argued. Pugsley was probably the only person she worked with that knew of her entire past.

"You need to figure it out, Rose. You are one my best Aurors but you need to learnt to work with others. So until you learn to work well with others you have two options. One you work with someone I have out in Portland, Oregon. Two you are on desk duty."

"Sir, please. You can't put me on desk duty, and you know I don't have the money to go out to Portland. Please." She begged.

"Those are your options, Rose. I can't put you with anyone else."

"Fine. I'll go help the person in Oregon." She sighed. "But what do I do about Eleanor?"

"I'll have arrangements made and she can go with you." Rose nodded as his words, "Oh and you leave tonight. You work tomorrow morning."

"Sir, what does this person do?" Rose asked.

"He is Captain of the Portland Police, the Muggle ones. So I suggest you play nice. I want a good report back." Rose nodded and hurried off to go get Eleanor, then go to Severus's to explain what was going on. Only to leave within the two hours so she had time to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing ... except the plot.

* * *

Chapter 2

Sean Renard's office phone rang and he picked up. "Renard, Portland Police."

"Sean, It's Pugsley Addams. I'm sending you Rose Snape, the one I told you about. She agreed to coming to Portland to help your officers." Sean heard the Head of the American Auror Department say over the phone, "Her plane will be there by nine o'clock tonight. She has her daughter with her, and I believe her Uncle will be joining her for the first week to make sure everything runs smoothly."

"Does she know I have a Grimm working here?" Sean asked. He knew Witches and Wizards, not Hexenbeist, have a fear of the Grimms. From what he learned Witches and Wizards don't hesitate to attack a Grimm, especially if their family is involved, and with their spells much strong than that of a hexenbeist he was afraid that Nick could end up in terrible trouble.

"No... I didn't want to worry her any more than she already was for her daughter." Pugsley replied after a sigh. "She starts in the morning, she'll be ready." With that Pugsley hung up. Sean called in Nick and Hank, he had to warn Nick and not leave Hank out.

His two best detectives entered and closed the door behind him. "I need to speak to the two of you." He said, trying to figure out how to explain without sounding untrustworthy. "I'm having a Special Agent come in... she needs to learn to work with Partners, I agreed with her Captain to have her join us here as her skills could be well used. She will be your partner for the time she is here."

"Okay." Nick said.

"What's the catch?" Hank asked crossing his arms.

"She is a different kind of Witch-" Sean started.

"A Witch? As in a Hexenbeist?" Hank asked very nervous, and Sean knew it was for good reason.

"She isn't a Hexenbeist." Sean replied before saying, "She is known as a _Fliegen-Hexe_, or Flying Witch. She could be skilled in potions, however typically the _Fliegen-Hexe _typically use wands for spells. They are powerful, one of the more powerful of Vesen. They fear the Grimms, because Grimms are who found their weakness, and would start up the Witch Hunts. Only the most powerful would escape or survive the Witch Hunts. The Grimms, are feared, however these Vesen will do almost anything to protect their families from a Grimm."

"Why are you bringing her here then?" Nick asked skeptically and Sean knew he would be skeptical of him.

"As a way to be safe, I asked for help from the American Wizarding Department. The Wizarding Department isn't just Witches and Wizards, but hold all Vesen within the United States under their safety. I sought help from the Auror Department, and became friends with the Head of the Department, Pugsley Addams. He has done countless favors for me, including keeping the FBI away from some of your cases, Nick. He has helped me countless times, and has diverted the Verat as much as he can. The Verat are not allowed here on American Soil, and so Pugsley has helped to the best of his ability. He told me that his best Auror, Rose Snape, happened to have problems working with partners. I offered to bring her here to let her learn how to work with a partner. He gave her the option of either desk work or coming here. She chose here." Sean replied.

"What do we need to know about her and does she know I'm a Grimm?" Nick asked.

"She has a daughter named Eleanor Astoria Snape. Her daughter is three months old, and Rose is protective of her. She has an Uncle who will be joining her during her first week or so here while she is settling in." Sean looked at the time and said, "Head home, I'll let you know if anything happens and I'll see you in my office in the morning... with Rose."

* * *

Rose took a deep breath as she stepped off the plane with Eleanor in her arms, asleep. Severus was with her, and the two made their way through Portland and to the house that Pugsley provided for them during her stay in Portland. She went upstairs and saw that it was three bedrooms, one bedroom was a baby's room, so she laid Eleanor down to bed and headed out, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Thank you for coming with me, Uncle Sev. I wouldn't be able to do this by myself." She said as she entered the living room where he was already putting up protective charms around the house.

"I've decided I'll stay for two weeks. After that I'll be returning to New York City, understand?" He replied looking over at her, pausing his casting of the protective spells.

"I understand." She nodded. "Goodnight, Uncle Sev. There is a room upstairs at the far end of the hallway on your left. You can have that one." She then headed up to bed in her own room, the one right next to Eleanor's. Eleanor's room was between Rose and Severus's rooms, Rose knew she was safe.

* * *

Nick arrived early for work, he had to be in at nine... but he arrived at eight thirty. Sean and Hank and Nick sat patiently in the Captain's office. "Where is she?" Hank asked. The young mother, who they were waiting for, was supposed to be here for 9:00 and it was now 8:59.

No sooner had Hank said the words than brown haired woman with blue eyes entered the room. "I'm sorry I'm almost late-"

"It's alright." Sean said and motioned for the young woman to take a seat. She sat down. Nick noticed she had red curly hair, blue eyes, freckles across her nose. She wore a red blouse, brown leather looking jacket, nice jeans, and brown boots. Around her neck hung a silver locket on a silver chain, he could make out a small engraving in the way the light was shining off the locket: _RNW&amp;SHM. _He wasn't sure what the letters meant but he knew it had to mean something important to her. "You're Rose Snape?"

"Yes. I'm Rose Snape." She replied with a nod.

"Good. Pugsley called me and told me your situation. These two men are the finest detectives I know-" Sean was cutt off. Nick had been watching the young woman the entire time. The only change he saw before Sean was cut-off was a red and gold light in the shape of a lioness head over her face wasn't sure that she had woged or not, but by her sudden stiffness and how her eyes locked with his in a second he guess she woged.

"You're a Grimm." She spat, getting to her feet. In seconds she had Nick against a wall with a stick, he assumed was her wand, against his throat.

"Rose, relax." Sean said, gently stepping between her and Nick. "He is a safe Grimm. He doesn't hunt Vesen." When she didn't back off Nick saw his Captain woge and let off a growl.

Rose let off a feral growl in response but stepped back. "As you wish, Your _Highness_." She hissed the last word, and stood further away, allowing Nick and Sean to return to normal. Nick watched her carefully, and Sean and Hank watched them stare at each other.

Nick wasn't sure why but the young woman was clearly not backing off easily. "Nick Burkhardt is a cop here, Rose, he is a very good one. He doesn't hunt Vesen, and will not unless they attack him or those he loves." Sean explained, before Nick could say anything.

"Grimms have a tendency to get themselves into trouble, more than they can handle. Padfoot was one." Her eyes locked with Sean's.

"You knew a Grimm?" Nick asked shocked and curious.

"Not me. My family did. He was a trouble maker, he was like the rest of his family, a Wizard. But had acquired the Grimm Gene when he was fifteen. He was nicknamed Padfoot one of the Four Marauders, and protected my uncle to the best of his ability... well technically spent twelve years in jail and two years as an escaped convict. He was killed by Death-Eaters, long before I was born." Rose explained.

"Well, Nick is different. He tries to keep peace within Portland for the Vesen Community." Sean explained.

Rose nodded and Nick, Hank, and Rose were then called out on a homicide. Rose stepped out of the back seat of the car and approached the scene, taking in her surroundings. "What do we have?" Nick asked an officer.

"Reported missing last night, found by the jogger over there this morning, and we aren't sure what killed him. We think a possible over dose." The officer replied before walking away. Rose approached and knew instantly that the man hadn't been on drugs.

"He was murdered." She said kneeling down to get a closer look at the bruising on dead man's neck. "Killed instantly, bruising around the base of his skull where it meets his neck here," she pointed it out to Nick who looked closely along with Hank. "That was after death."

"What killed him?" Hank asked.

"A toxin he ingested, killing curse... but his fingers and limbs... they are crooked in ways that they shouldn't be. He was tortured to death." Rose concluded.

"How would you even know for sure? He could have fallen." Nick argued, and Hank agreed.

"He was murdered. Tortured to be exact." Rose then continued looking around the scene when she picked up a very smooth stick by the man's hand. "Any Wizard who knows better, knows that if you kill another Wizard you gain loyalty from the dead's wand. The man who killed our man... wasn't after power. He is after something else. Wizards kill for the gain of another's wand if it is said to be stronger... but the Elder Wand is with Dumbledore in his Grave. Have you had any other killings like this?"

"No." Nick said looking closely at what she had pointed out to Hank and him. "What about the red foam from his mouth?"

"A Poison of some sort ... I'm not great with Potions so I can't tell you for sure what potion or even poisonous thing this man consumed." Rose replied, Nick could tell she was nervous about thing. She had become more nervous after seeing the body and claiming the man had been tortured. Rose used the smooth stick to lift the man's shirt up in the back to see his back, and Nick saw her eyes fixate on the now oozing markings. It appeared to Nick that the man had been stabbed or even slashed with a sword countless times. But he knew Rose recognized something, because her stare at the markings was in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing ... except the plot.

* * *

Chapter 3

Rose sat down in a chair in their new home in the empty living room. Severus had decided to go to bed early, and Rose had already put Eleanor to bed. She watched the fire in the fireplace crackle and burn as a memory she tried to forget flooded her mind.

* * *

_"Rose." She heard the soft words from _him_._ _She turned and smiled at him. The large door to the room of requirement closed behind him, and the green and orange fire in the fireplace continued to crackle happily._

_"I missed you." He whispered as he pulled her into a hug, an her own arms wrapped around him hugging him close. She wished they could be like this forever. "Promise me you won't do that again."_

_"I promise." She mumbled into his chest._

* * *

She was snapped out of her memory by an owl sitting next to her with a letter. She recognized the Owl immediately... it was Orion, Scorpius's Barn Owl. "I've missed you." The words slipped from Rose's mouth before she could think and her fingers gently ran over the owl's head, who gently pushed up into her hand.

She didn't notice that he had dropped a letter in her lap until she got up to get a treat for the owl. She looked at the letter before picking it up and opening it.

_Dear Rosie,_

_I know your alive. I know you left for a reason. I don't know why you left. I don't know where you are. But it has been one year since I woke up to an empty bed, with all your things gone. I've held onto this for one year, hoping that you would return. I'm not gong to beg you, I'm not going plead and weep... not anymore. I hope you are happy wherever you are. I'm done._

_Don't bother looking for me, if you ever even thought about it. I've moved on, that's what you wanted right? For me not to love you. I understand now, so I finally found someone else. She isn't like you. But she makes me happy, and I make her happy. I'm telling you this because... I want to tell you, go ahead. Live how you want to, don't come back. I finally found someone else, I trust her, and I think she loves me. I know she won't run off like you did. _

_I am only writing this letter for my own sake. I probably won't even mail it to you, but maybe I will. I'm not writing this for you to know how much I love you or how much I miss you. I'm not asking you to come home. I'm not asking you to ever respond. I'm simply writing because I'm finally moving on. You broke me so bad it took me a year to recover, Rosie. I can't explain how much it hurt to know that during the night you left. That if I had woken up, just maybe you would still be by my side. We would happily engaged, and proving to everyone that we could live together. But maybe it wasn't meant to be. Maybe you were the one who knew we had to give up and you felt that in order to give up you should run away._

_Don't ever come back. You won't ever find what you once had here. After writing this I have removed the emotions from my mind that I once held for you. You now hold them, look at them however you wish, but I won't be here waiting for you. I'm not going to sit around wishing for something that will never happen. I will never have a family with you, I will never grow old with you, I will never get to tell you how much I love you._

_I loved you from the first day I ever met you, Rose. I knew you were the one. We became best friends and my love for you grew even more. When you said yes to dating me, I can't tell you how relieved I felt that the girl I loved was giving me a chance. I still love you, but now it is hurting me as I am trying to move on from you disappearing. I know you aren't dead. We're connected in a way that we know if we are happy or sad. You're happy where you are, and with whoever you are with. Rose, I can't tell you how much I love you because words will never do it justice._

_Don't come back. I'm not waiting anymore. I'm done crying as I try to figure out what I said and did wrong. I'm done living in what you left me with... a broken heart. No to be more accurate... a shattered heart. I quit my job at St. Mungo's, I'm working now working at a cafe in Diagon Alley. I couldn't work at St. Mungo's after you had gotten cursed during that mission. But I had remained at Mungo's to help support us while you were healing. You left. I quit my job, and finally got a new one at a Cafe._

_Don't come back. I'm not going to spend my life waiting for you to decide to come back to me, the one who loved you with everything he had. I'm not waiting for the woman I love anymore. Just like you said all those years ago... __"You can't always trust the one you love. But you will always love the one you Trust."_

_I wish I knew what I had done. What I did to make you want to leave. To make you leave in the middle of the night. To leave without saying goodbye. I wish i knew what I had done. Maybe in our next lives we will be together, maybe we will never be together. If only you could have told me why. Why you left. Maybe I wouldn't be in such grief. Maybe I would still be in this grief. I just wish I knew what made you leave._

_I don't trust you anymore, and I after writing this letter I have removed the love I once had for you. The love that wanted a family with you. The love that would stay forever. I've removed it. It is now with you. All that is left of our love for each other is whatever you still feel for me. Because I, I don't feel that love anymore. That undying love is gone. It is a relief to finally let you go. So I wish you luck. Don't worry, you'll always have my love with you... because I don't want it anymore._

_I've found someone new to trust. I don't know if I love her yet. But I trust her._

_Goodbye Rose.  
Forever and Always._

_Scorp_

Rose read over those last two lines. He always said, "Never say Goodbye because Goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting." So they never used it. And here he is saying goodbye. He was ready to forget her... but yet _Forever and Always_ was how they said they would always love each other... Rose broke down. She fully understood what he said in those last two lines.

She cried as the words echoed in her head. "_Goodbye Rosie, I'm ready to forget... Ready to forget how much I loved you_." Through teary eyes she looked in the envelope and began to sob. Sitting inside the envelope was a vile, filed with bright blue liquid. She knew what was in the blue liquid and sobbed. He had forgotten how much he loved her. He willingly gave it up, but she couldn't blame him. Her heart was shattered as she clutched the letter and she shakily got up with the vile in her other hand. She shakily moved to where Severus had placed a Pensive, as she often would want to remove the horrors of the crimes committed. She poured his memories into the pensive and put her face in.

* * *

"My name is Scorpius, yours?" a small blond boy asked looking mesmerized by the young girl across from him.

"Rose, pleasure to meet you." They shook hands and Rose saw a spark in the young boy's eyes as he looked at the young girl.

It became water grey before changing into A young girl and boy sneaking around the corridors after dark, setting up pranks for the next day. Rose then saw further in the future when they were fifteen. She went up to the blond boy and with tears in her eyes begged, "Please, please don't loose that love. Please..." But she saw him yell at the bushy red haired girl who yelled back. The two engaged in a fight with hexes, and after the girl stormed off she saw the blond fall to his knees in sobbs.

Another was more recent, she saw him writing a letter and went over. She recognized it immediately, "Please... I'll come back... don't send it... I promise... no... please."

She watched him sign his name and then get up and look into a mirror tears streamed down his face, "I know your watching, Rose. But's too late. I've made my choice and you have made yours. I sent this to you so I will never feel tempted to put these back and ruin what I have now. I can't keep waiting for you. I'll always love you... in memories." With that she saw the blue strand start to exit and she was thrown from the pensive.

* * *

Rose broke down and sobbed. She didn't realize how much she had hurt him. What he had gone through to be with her. She still loved him... but he no longer loved her.


End file.
